Black Hearts and Bloody Hands:Frank IeroChp 1
by jhclown
Summary: Someone's in the house.


"FUCK!"

Gerard rolled out of bed upon hearing his brother scream from downstairs. Mikey always had a way of getting Gerard out of bed on a Saturday morning.

"Mikey what did you do this time?" Gerard yelled while coming down the stairs. He rounded the corner into the kitchen to see his brother cradling his hand to his chest.

"I almost chopped my hand off. But don't worry I'm ok and my hand is still attached to my arm." Mikey said, with a hint of sarcasm. Gerard stared blankly at Mikey trying to figure out what exactly Mikey was doing that allowed him to almost lose his hand. As if reading his brother's mind, Mikey starting explaining what happened.

"Well see, I thought someone was in the house. So I came downstairs and went to the kitchen." He started gesturing with his injured hand.

"Why the kitchen?" Gerard asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Because that's where I heard the noise." Mikey was now in the middle of the story, and getting frustrated at Gerard for interrupted again.

"Ok. Go on."

"So I went into the kitchen, but I didn't see anything." Gerard looked annoyed now.

"Did you turn on the lights?" Mikey shot his brother a dirty look.

"Yes I turned on the lights. Anyways, I didn't see anything. So I thought I was just hearing things and started going back upstairs. But then I heard the noise again."

"What noise?" Gerard said. This was going now where fast.

"It sounded like someone was trying to break a window or something. So then I grabbed a knife and went to the door. As I put my hand on the door knob, the door swung open and the knife fell out of my hand. Well, it didn't fall, it went up. I guess I got scared and I threw it up. But anyways, I fell down. I happened to look up, and the knife was coming down. I managed to move my hand just in time. All I got was a little scratch on the side." Mikey stuck his hand in to Gerard's face.

"Dude, that's not a little scratch. You're bleeding all over the place. Mom is going to kill me." He tried to grab Mikey's hand to clean up the deep cut along the side of the hand. He hoped it wasn't too deep other wise it would need stitches and then he would really be dead.

"No she's not." He darted away not letting Gerard near the cut, he had way too many experiences when it came to him being injured and Gerard getting involved. Nine times out of ten it was Gerard's fault in the first place.

"If you say so. Go clean your cut. It's nasty." He pointed Mikey to the downstairs bathroom.

"Ok" Mikey said while rolling his eyes. He started out of the kitchen when a dishtowel hit the back of his head; he threw Gerard another glare over his shoulder.

Mikey came back five minutes later with a band aid on the side of his right hand. He found his brother sitting on the couch trying to make sense of the story Mikey just told him. Mikey started to go in the kitchen to make some coffee when Gerard spoke.

"I don't understand"

"What don't you understand?" Mikey asked in confusion.

"What happened to person trying to get in? Why were they trying to get in?" Gerard started to bit the right side of his bottom lip between his teeth.

Mikey could tell his brother was thinking too much of what happened. He couldn't blame Gerard though; they did live in the bad part of Jersey after all. People got killed here all the time, just the other day the police had found a body in a local park not far from their house. Mikey knew he had to take Gerard's mind off of the events or Gerard would go into full blown panic state, which would drive everyone crazy.

"Gee let's just get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Mikey aren't you worried at all?" Freaking out when others didn't worry enough to block out thoughts besides worry was one sign that Gerard was going in to panic mood.

"Are you kidding? I'm scared to death. But I'm also starving. So I figure that if someone is going to kill me today, I'd rather them kill me after I have breakfast." He shrugged hopefully Gee's stomach would decide to have a conversation with his brain sometime soon.

"Why do you think that way?" Gerard raised an eye brow at Mikey, who was far to use to his brother to do more than shrug

"I don't know."

All of a sudden there was a loud crash in the back of the house. Mikey and Gerard looked at each other with terrified faces. Okay maybe the anti Gerard panic state plan hadn't been such a good idea, usually Gerard would start trying to beat the shit out of what was freaking him out by this point.

"What's going on?" Mikey asking in a trembling voice, he took a step back so Gerard would be the one who was closer to whatever that was trying to get in the house.

"I don't know Mikey." They took slow steps toward the kitchen. Then they heard a scream that made the hairs on the back of their necks stand up. All that was going through their mind at that very second was that a killer with large pointy knifes and a gun that was standing outside their back door……….


End file.
